


The Cursed Child

by Superjusticeleaguer



Category: Starwars Anakinskywalker Anakin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superjusticeleaguer/pseuds/Superjusticeleaguer
Summary: I still believe in you, but I'm still faithless...As many of you know, the origin story of Anakin Skywalker, but there are many universes and many that parallel them.This is an else world story of Young Skywalker. As you are reading this, it has already happened and there is nothing you can do change the fate of this young man...





	1. Preface

**Aryus**

I drag my body across the desert.

I know I won't make it.

I know that I have less than five minutes to live.

I clench my teeth as the sand stings my eyes.

I fall to my knees and collapse to my side.

My now blood soaked hair is the only color I see in a vast of sand and dirt.

I hold my bloody wound and close my eyes, waiting for my demons to finally torment me as they see fit....

**Anakin**

"Who is she?" I run to Obi-Wan and stop dead in my tracks as I see him carrying a young woman.

"Go get Cesar." He places her down on the table and instead of following orders, I find myself staring at the barely breathing woman. Her torso was torn to shreds, and her blooded hair was caked with sand and dirt. My eyes then stop at her neck.

 

"That mark on her ne-"

"I said go get Cesar!" Obi-Wan snaps and I take off running.

That symbol on her neck, it's the mark of Salverous.

A violent race of creatures that caused gore and death wherever they go.

I find Cesar and tell him about the woman and her wounds. He quickly goes to help and I stand back and watch.

"She's barely alive, why did you bring her here?" I watch as Cesar tries to find a pulse on the woman. "I got it, but it's faint. We need to dress her wounds. Here, help me." Obi-Wan helps moving her carefully on her side as Cesar cuts her robes. I look away from modesty and because of a bad stomach.

"Hold her still. She's going to try to break her own back to get away." I look just in time as I watch Cesar pour a black liquid into her wound.

The woman suddenly jerks and screams.

"Hold her still!" She screams and I cover my ears as she gives a monsterous cry.

"You will suffer, as my people suffered. You will be drenched in the blood of your comrades and loved ones. You will die, and be tormented by your demons...." The woman's disoriented voice echoes in the room.

She stops moving and her eyes lock on mine.

I see her sneer and then her eyes roll back to white as she relaxes.

"Why did you bring this creature here?" Cesar asks, as they both let the girl go so she can rest.

Obi-Wan looks down at her and moves her hair out of her face.

"Because, I made a promise to an old friend..."


	2. I : A Love For The future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A budding love? ;)

**Aryus**

 

"What is your name?" The stranger asks as I sit with my hands behind my back.

Again I say nothing. I just look around and think of a way to escape.

"I knew your parents. Your real parents." I look at the stranger again because he has sparked my interest.

"You were a baby back then, with pale red hair, and big black eyes. Your mother named you after her mother. Siv-"

I try to lunge at him but he backs away from me.

"Now is not the time to talk, I guess." He leaves and I'm in the room all by myself.

I want to know why am I on this space craft?

Better yet, how am I still alive? I was sure as dead.

I remain in the room for what seems like hours, before someone comes to see me.

A young man walks in with what looks like food. "Obi-Wan figured you'd be hungry." He places the tray down and I pretend I'm struggling with my hands.

"Help...please." I plead. "I'm sorry, I can't.." I plead with my eyes, and he looks behind himself and kneels down and I turn so he can take my cuffs off.

The moment the cuffs drop off, I jump the young man and pin his hands above his head.

"Stupid boy.."

I cuff him to a vent and he's yelling as I slip out the door.

I take off down the hall and duck back as I see people heading towards the room I just escaped.

I count the steps and know it's about four people. I can take them if I wanted to, but I need to save my strength.

I keep my back against the wall and only move when I hear foot steps. 

_"...she couldn't have gotten far, Anakin. Take the west wing of the ship."_

I crawl up the wall and kick a vent in. Before it can fall I catch it and swing it behind me so that no one could see that it's been disturbed. I slowly distribute my weight in the vent and begin to crawl across. Hopefully I can find the main room and take over this ship.

I stop for a second and through the vent cracks I see the young man I had handcuffed earlier.

"Anakin..." I whisper as I study him for a moment. He was slowly walking and he stops. I hold my breathe and as he keeps walking I let my breathe out slow.

I start to crawl again but jump back as I see a blue hued light saber come close to my forehead.

He sliced down and I jump back feeling anger rush to my chest.

I kick the cut metal and make sure I jump on top of Anakin before he could slash that saber of his.

I manage to knock it out of his hand and he slams me against the wall. I smirk and swiftly kick him in his chest, sending him down the hall.

I get on all fours and hiss as I eye the light saber. He glances in the same direction. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Pity, I want to slit your throat you bastard." I take my chance and he uses his hand to pin me against the wall with my hands above my head.

"Jedi..." I spat at him. He smirks and picks up his saber. He places it by his side and steps up to me.

"Why did Obi-Wan choose to save you is beyond me." He examines me and I press my tongue to the roof of my mouth.

"Why you didn't kill me with your saber, Jedi is beyond me." I snatch him close with my legs and go to bite him but he yanks the longer half of my hair causing me to wince.

I get my hand loose and grab his hair as well. "Let go!" He demands through clenched teeth. "You first, boy!" I spat.

"Enough! Both of you!" The man, came over to us and we both had a strong grip on each other. "Master she's going to try to bite me if I let go."

"No she won't. Trust me. Now let go." Anakin hesitates, which is smart because I was ready to rip into his pretty face.

Just as he lets go I rev my head back, ready to snap my jaw but stop as his master holds a emerald medallion.

"Your mother, wanted me to give this to you. Siverous-"

"Aryus, I am Princess Aryus. Daughter of Lord Argon." I let go of Anakin and feel hypnotized by the emerald trinket.

He holds the medallion to me and I go to reach for it but stop myself. I sneer at him then.

"Get that out of my face before I break your damn arm." He moves it back and places it in his pocket.

"Aryus, that's the name they gave you when they stole you from your mother-"

"She sold me to them! Besides they were my family!" I feel my chest rise quickly and I notice Anakin had his hand on his saber.

"There's no need for violence." His masters assures him.

"Yes there is." I jump off the wall and before I could get my hands on the man, I feel a swift jab to my wound. I gasp and fall to my side.

I feel paralyzed and he scoops me up in his arms.

"Sleep, Aryus..." He commands. My body betrays me and I fall asleep.

**Anakin**

 

The side of my head where she had grabbed my hair felt like it was on fire, but I keep quiet as I glare at Aryus fast asleep in Obi-Wan's arms.

"Please tell me you're going to throw her in a wormhole." I mutter as I rub my sore head. Obi-Wan laughs but I'm not joking.

"This child, young woman, was the daughter of Lady Emberis and Lord Elke." I frown at that information.

"Wasn't their planet invaded many years ago?" He nods. "Twenty-One years ago to be exact. Emberis, was a childhood friend. That I had visited from time to time." I watch as Obi-Wan admired the sleeping snake in his arms.

"What was the promise? To save this...girl?" I can't even call her that. They way her body moved, reminded me of a slithering beast.  
"I was to bring her to her people. A promise I plan to fulfill."

"I don't think they'll want her. She's poison to them now."

"She just needs some rehabilitation, that's all. She's been away from her people since she was only five years old."

When I hear that piece of information my heart softens a bit for her. Before I became a Jedi, I was a slave, along with my mother. We were taken away from our people, so I can relate to her.

"How will she be rehabilitated, Master?" I ask.

"First she must go through her trial, she's considered a fugitive in many places. I plan on pleading a case of her being my reasonability."

I scoff a laugh. "Obi, this girl, doesn't seem like the type to sit there and listen to you lecture her on her wrong doings."

Obi-Wan places the girl down and pulls a blanket over her. "She has good in her."

"All I see is pure evil." I comment. "Go, get some rest. I'll keep watch of her. Tomorrow we will be going to the council and plead her case."

I look back at the snake and roll my eyes.

Dead woman walking I say...

As the night approaches, I lay in bed doubting Master.

How can that thing be good?

I turn to my side and wince because of my tender head.

"Vile Snake..." I whisper those words as I fall into a deep sleep....

_"An_ _i_ _, will you love me today?" I was in a bed of flowers, and when I look down I see her beautiful red hair._

_"Of course, my love." I kiss her fingertips and she smiles. "Will you love me tomorrow?" She turns to me and her eyes make me weak in the knees. I swallow hard and nod._

_"Say it, please Anakin, say it." She leans in close to my lips and I feel her cool breathe. "Yes, I will love you tomorrow, Arie."_

_"Why is love forbidden, for a Jedi? Why can't we love in public like the others?" She moves back and I was so drawn to her lips I almost fell forward. I catch myself and hold her from behind._

_"You know why, besides this hurts me as much as it hurts you. All those men and women fawning over you." I hear her laugh and she moves quickly, straddling me._

_"You think it's easy for me? Annie, you are my one and only reason for living. If anyone were to take you away from me, I'd go mad."_

_"Who would take me from you? Hm?" I play the dance and lean in towards her lips._

_"That senator." She pouts and I lift her chin so that we were eye to eye. "Not even she can take me away." She strikes and kisses me deeply._

_"Love me forever, Anakin, and I will love you till my very last breathe." She then undresses and I see her markings that started at her neck and lead down to her navel._

_"I will love you, Aryus. I will always love you." She takes my hand and places it on her chest. "Make love to me, so that the flowers, can be our witness." I lean back and she was on top of me._

_I simply nod and move so she's under me then. She moans against my lips and I take her in the bed of flowers...._

 

I wake up in a cold sweat.

"Why would I dream about her?" I ask myself. I feel disgusted with myself and lay back in bed.

I make a decision to keep away from that girl.

For the rest of the night, I try to dream of other things than her, but she still manages to haunt my very dreams.


End file.
